Of Hope And Sorrow
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: He had been her hope, her dream, her baby. Her Husband, her Everything held her tightly when they buried him, alone but for eachother, the Vulcans whispering that this was proof enough that their race should not Intermingle with others. Sequel/Companion to Of Miracles And Ghosts.


Summary: He had been her hope, her dream, her baby. Her Husband, her Everything held her tightly when they buried him, alone but for eachother, the Vulcans whispering that this was proof enough that their race should not Intermingle with others. Sequel/Companion to Of Miracles And Ghosts.

This was hinted at by... And in my boredom I wrote it. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Amanda Grayson watched the boy, the young man that had saved their planet. The boy who could have gone anywhere and yet... he was here. He was her asking about a child long since dead and buried, a child that he naver should have heard of or been able to name as he did. Her little baby, her little dead baby, and this child knew his name, the name that had, like all other names given to Vulcan children born dead, been stricken from every record since his birth.

Amanda took a deep breath and let it out shakily as her husband and bondmate escorted the young man from her living room.

The boy paused at the doorway and turned back to her, "Where did you bury him, if you don't mind me asking."

Amanda couldn't speak, rarely spoke since her baby had died, but her husband promised to take the child to her little Miracle Rose Bush, the one that bloomed every year with little brown roses. Roses that were the color of her little one's eyes.

She watched the man leave, his head tilted slightly, as though he were listening to someone.

Amanda knew that she would never see James Kirk again, he had gained all of the answers he had sought her for.

Her husband, her heart, her Sarek, returned just as the sandstorm swept across the desert and helped her up to bed, there they settled as the wind cried and the windows rattled.

She sniffled and let her tears soak her heart's shoulder. like she did every year, any other time and she would have gone with her husband to the Rose Bush, but never today, never on the day that her baby had left her. Her had been her hope, her dream, her baby and her had left her, he hadn't drawn the breath that all babies do, hadn't let out the screaming cry that even Vulcan children gave when they came into the world. Her baby had been born dead and they had buried him alone in the barren sands of the Vulcan desert, and she had insisted on the Rose Bush marking the spot, once the color had been red, but over the years it had fade to white before settling on brown.

Twenty-seven years ago her Husband, her heart, her Everything had held her tightly when they buried him, her Spock, her Angel, her Baby, alone but for eachother, the Vulcans whispering that this was proof they should not Intermingle with other races. Only days before they had heard knews of the little James Kirk, born too early in Space. She hadn't been able to listen anymore, her Baby was gone, why should she care about someone else's Joy.

And Amanda Grayson cried, she cried for her Baby that hadn't drawn breath at birth and had left her, torn apart her Hopes and her Dreams and left her Grieving for all her child could have been. Would he have gone to the Science Acadamy or to Starfleet, or would he have become something else? She would never know, and that broke her heart more than anything else.

* * *

She, like all other inhabitants of Vulcan, had heard the rumors of the BondMated couple that guided the lost home. For a Logically minded Race the Vulcans placed much stock in superstition.

However Amanda, after hearing the description of the couple could only wonder at their identities. A Vulcan with human brown eyes and a Human with sky blue eyes and hair like Earth's sun. All she could see was the boy who had come calling, asking after a child long dead with his head tilted towards nothing as though there was another person adding to the conversation that they could neither see nor hear. She thought of a boy, a Captain that had wandered out among the sands with her husband to a single Rose Bush that marked a grave that only two ever visited. Amanda thought of a blue eyed blond that had never returned, and a sandstorm that had swept along suddenly without warning and a body never found.

But most of all Amanda Grayson thought of a Rose Bush, her Miracle Rose Bush that no longer bloomed red or white or even brown roses, no her Miracle Rose Bush bloomed Blue Roses with Brown tips, and she knew that James Kirk was Spock's T'Hy'La, and she knew that her Baby and his Everything were protecting the Vulcans in death, the same way his Everything had done in life.

And Amanda Grayson smiled at the children who told her tales about the Desert BondPair and told them a story in return, a story about how a child was born in Space, born too early and lived by some Miracle and how a Half-Vulcan child should have drawn breath and didn't, a life for a life and how the Vulcan child had lingered, waiting for his Everything to join him. She told a story of a Broken Bond that in life was shattered but in Death Bloomed Blue and Brown Roses.

But unlike all others who spun name after name and discarded them as wrong, Amanda Grayson kept close to her Heart the names of the Desert BondPair as they would always be called after the scholars had given up on finding out the names of the two.

And if Amanda Grayson wrote their story into a Blue and Brown Journal to bury at a Rose Bush hidden in the desert, then that was her business and if two names appeared into the book, well... no one need know.

None need know that the Human of Vulcan, one Amanda Grayson had birthed one half of the Desert BondPair, and none need know that his name had been Spock and His Everything had been the Savior Captain James Kirk.

None need know that while Spock had been her Hope, James had been her Sorrow.

* * *

Okay...so...Yeah, Boredom Strikes Again!


End file.
